


愿我们彼此相伴番外：弟弟到底为什么要学照相呢？

by bujianfeiwuningsi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 攻受：sk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujianfeiwuningsi/pseuds/bujianfeiwuningsi
Summary: 攻受：SK我是个正经番外：所以，弟弟到底为什么要学照相呢？
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 12





	愿我们彼此相伴番外：弟弟到底为什么要学照相呢？

我特地搜索了哥哥的单反有没有间隔连拍功能，后来发现一根编程的快门线解决所有问题，想间隔多少时间久间隔多少时间，想拍多少拍多少，最长拍摄时间好像可以达到99小时，嘻嘻，哥哥弟弟安心做，有本事做垮照相机（喂）

================我是表示启动车辆的分割线===================

“Kit，我可以用相机把我们最亲密的时刻记录下来吗？”  
“哈？”Krist露出了类似于Arhtir听到钢炮说自己喜欢他时的表情，困惑的楞了几秒，随即惊讶的瞪大双眼，“没想到你是这么变态的吸血鬼。”  
“不是不是，”Singto立刻摇头，抓了Krist企图往后缩的手，“你知道的，我喜欢摄影，可以留住最美好最难忘的时刻，每当想看的时候就能通过照片回忆起当时的心情。那个时候的你……我不知道如何用文字描述，迷人的惊心动魄，我不想难得才见一次，我想随时随地看着这样的你。”  
“咳咳，Sing在抱怨次数少吗？”Krist的眼神开始撑不住和Singto四目相对，到处游弋，耳朵尖慢慢泛红。  
“工作忙，我理解。”  
“你最近总是看着我又去看手机，有时候抱着照相机发呆，是这个原因吗？”  
“是，”既然已经开口，Singto有些自暴自弃的叹了口气，把最近的失常一股脑儿说了出来，“我好像有点走火入魔，看见你就忍不住想去摸手机，把你每个表情、每时每刻都记录下来，好几次将你压在身下时都无法抑制这种冲动，”Singto的手掌贴合着Krist微微发热的脸颊，“不，可能正是因为把你压在身下，我才更有拍摄的欲望。”  
“喔Sing！你是怎么做到的，用这么单纯正经的脸说出这种话！”Krist巴不得将自己的脸全部埋入Singto掌心。  
Singto顺势将人搂在怀中，亲了亲Krist红红的耳垂，又紧紧握住他的肩膀，推开些距离后诚恳的盯着那双害羞的眼睛，目光中混合了竭力压制的期待和隐约委屈：“可以吗？”

谁能抵抗Singto难得又隐晦的撒娇，谁能对他含糊又低沉的声音无动于衷？反正Krist不能，于是他的身体先于大脑做出了反应，用力的点了点头。可此时此刻Krist恨不得掐死十分钟前点头同意的自己。  
他全身赤裸的仰躺在床上，Singto则衣着整齐的站着，分开的两脚跨立在他腿边，端着相机居高临下的观察Krist，时不时移动镜头选择最佳构图，或者根据光线调整IOS和各种数值。天地良心，他们没有开始，Singto甚至没有碰他，离着最少一米远， 但Krist觉得自己已经承受不住Singto的眼波流转，脸红蔓延到脖子，侧转蜷缩起身体，企图挡住微微抬头的欲望。  
“这么有感觉吗？”Singto装上快门线，确定数据调适正确，牢牢的将相机固定在吊灯上，如果忽略他变得暗哑的声音和微乱的呼吸，显得从容又淡定。  
“你取笑我！”可惜早就熟透的Krist无力看透这些细节，他用力拍了一下床垫，想放几句狠话，类似于我不做了，你个混蛋之类的，可是当他转回头，除了自己的抽气声，除了眼前的画面，什么都看不见，什么都听不见。

Singto漂亮的手指慢条斯理的解开皮带，“咔哒”一声，金属扣坠落的声音仿佛砸在Krist心上，他现在的样子一定很呆，因为他看见Singto对他笑了，微微扬起一边的嘴角，整个人沐浴在吊灯的暖光之下，笼罩着一层淡淡的光芒。就在这层光芒下，他缓缓的曲起腿脱下裤子，柔软的布料擦着他的皮肤滑落脚踝，Singto弯腰捡起裤子，裤腰从他指尖滑落，随手扔在一边。Krist的视线从衣领穿过，麦色胸膛，圆润的乳粒一览无遗。  
Singto很快又站直身体，白色衬衣的下摆松散开来，堪堪遮住腿根，他慢慢的解开袖口，卷起衣袖，蜜色的手臂和大腿在灯光下泛着诱人的色泽。Krist清晰的听见自己吞咽的声音，视线跟随着Singto的手指移动到修长的侧颈，指尖缓缓潜入领口，顺着锁骨摩挲到第一颗扣子。  
“扣子有点难解。”Singto的声音轻极了，像极了他抱怨时的嘟囔，把每个音都含在嘴里，却又清楚的传达到Krist耳中，勾起丝丝缕缕的痒。  
“Fxxk！”去他的扣子，去他的难解，Krist眼里只有Singto带着笑意的眼神、挑动的眉头、舔过下唇的舌尖。他伸手抓着Singto的衬衣下摆用力拉，等不及对方与自己平视，手掌急不可耐的捏着衬衣向两边撕扯。  
“啪”，Singto看了眼弹飞的扣子，又转回头看着Krist，貌似非常可惜的叹了口气：“我才买的Amani衬衣，很贵。”  
“我给你买一打！”Krist的双手迅速且十分技巧的搂上Singto的肩膀，顺着手臂下滑，将没有扣子的衬衣从他身上剥离，抵着肩胛骨把人送到自己面前，堵上了他的嘴唇。

Krist喜欢和Singto接吻，Singto的吻温柔且深情，即使身下的动作再激烈，他总是力度适中的捧着Krist的脸颊，舔舐他的唇瓣，仿佛征得同意般舌尖轻扣牙关，直到紧闭的双唇为他打开，啄着Krist的软舌没完没了的吮吸，舌根发麻也也不愿意离开分毫，满是珍视又难舍难分。  
然而今天的吻显得有些狂野，Singto的呼吸乱了，他勾着Krist的舌头啃咬，难以抑制的鼻音和唇舌交缠的水声混合在一起，他的手同时覆上了Krist的欲望，从根部捋到顶端。  
“Sing……”被霸占着唇舌，Krist的呼喊含糊不清，他感觉灵魂都在颤抖，环着Singto的肩头，变化着角度接吻，大片的胸膛、胸前的乳粒和对方蹭在一起摩擦研磨，仿佛灵蛇般在相互乱蹭的身体，原本半硬的性器经过Singto的撸动即刻滚烫挺立。

天旋地转，视角一阵混乱，Krist搂着Singto的后颈，安心的倒在极富弹性的大床上，他知道Singto一定会护着他，哪怕是柔软的床垫，都害怕他受到丝毫伤害。感受着后脑勺的热度，Krist笑了起来，再次吻上Singto红肿的双唇，伸手握住他同样硬的发烫的欲望。  
“让我来，”Singto扣住Krist的手腕固定在头顶，亲了亲丰润的双唇，“Kit只要享受就好。”  
这个家伙今天一定是故意的，Krist目不转睛的盯着Singto的舌尖有意无意的舔过下唇，抵着润滑剂的罐口转了一圈后咬开盖子。某种暗示性的动作令Krist难耐的转过头。下一刻，微凉的触感便按摩着穴口，Singto的亲吻一点点顺着扭动的身体下移，额头，鼻尖，唇峰，锁骨，胸口，肚脐，每一处都留下唇舌湿热的痕迹，直到下腹，舌尖沿着腹股沟舔舐，卷着耻毛轻轻拉扯。  
“你够……了！”Krist不可控的弹跳起来，呼吸都是烫的，身体随着耻毛被吮吸的频率不断磨蹭着床单。  
“不，不够。”Singto明显感觉到Krist越发挺立的欲望随着晃动轻拍自己的下巴划过肩头，手掌握住茎身，吻上了已经微微湿润的顶端。  
“Tuan……”Krist的声音突然拔高，欲望进入湿热的口腔，被包裹在狭小的空间内挤压吮吸，与此同时，Singto修长的手指带着已经温热的润滑剂插入体内，一个劲儿的往里钻，熟门熟路的找到最敏感的那个点研磨揉按。  
口腔中是急促而猛烈的快感，欲望的顶端时不时被卡入深喉，体内则是绵长又持续不断的刺激，前后夹击几乎令Krist无法呼吸，他的脚跟不断踢着床面，五指死死抓着那层被自己揉的乱七八糟的床单，哭着喊了出来：“不要了，不要了……”  
Singto瞥了眼疯狂摇头的Kris，不仅没有放开，变本加厉的吮吸着整个欲望，亲吻过顶端时舌尖几乎要钻入小孔，轻轻一吸。体内的手指不知不觉中变成了三根，指腹就没有离开过敏感点，不停的摩挲按压。

延绵不绝的刺激让Krist濒临疯狂，生理性泪水无法抑制的涌出眼眶，更可怕的是他在无意间看见了悬在空中的镜头。Krist猛然止住所有动作，平时Singto看不见自己疯狂又脆弱的样子，可是现在，镜头时时刻刻关注着自己，记录下自己的每一个瞬间，Singto将会看见自己所有的模样。  
天啊，想到刚才几近失控的样子，Krist抬手捂住了湿润的脸庞，仿佛每一次企图隐藏喘息、呼喊、颤抖全部会被Singto发现，又好像被其他人偷窥着最私密的样子。五感突然一下子回笼，激烈的袭向Krist，不论是被口腔包裹的欲望，略微粗糙的舌面舔过顶端的战栗，还是甬道紧紧的挤压着体内的手指，快感越发鲜明，刺激着Krist脆弱的神经，紧绷的大腿内侧，身体被拉成一张曲线完美的弓，又重重的摔落回床面。

Singto没有料到Krist今天这么激动，没有高潮的前兆，欲望的顶端正卡在喉咙口便一发不可收拾的射了出来。浓稠的液体全数灌入Singto的口中，来不及吞咽也来不及吐出，被呛的不住轻咳。  
咳嗽声唤醒了Krist高潮后一片空白的大脑，他艰难的屈起手肘撑起上身，可入眼的一幕却令他再度愣住。Singto的手背擦拭着下巴，正好抬头对上Krist的视线，下意识就笑了起来，被欲望摩擦到红肿的嘴唇缓缓翘起，嘴角残留着来不及抹去的精液。

不知道哪里来的力气，Krist紧紧搂住Singto的肩头，分开双腿坐到身上，高潮后还在轻微颤抖的手指小心翼翼的擦拭着他的嘴角浓稠的液体，随后以自己的唇舌代替，将口腔舔的干干净净。  
“Sing，我这样捧着你的脸，你是不是也会被拍下来？”  
“是。”Krist突然的前冲，翻身坐到自己身上，Singto不得不后仰身体，双手撑着床面保持平衡，随后右手立刻环上Krist的腰，以防喘的不成样子的他东倒西歪伤到自己。  
“设置多久拍一次？”  
“间隔一分钟连拍十五张，直到电池耗尽。”  
“那我也要看Sing最快乐时的样子。”Krist亲了亲Singto浓密的睫毛，扶住他炙热的欲望抵着自己的穴口磨蹭。

Singto扣在腰间的手猛然收紧，他担心扩展做的不够，可Krist已经无法再等，收缩的穴口吮吸着顶端一点点挤入身体。即使在这种时刻，欲望勃发，被收缩的甬道挤压，快感窜入大脑，到达四肢百骸，Singto仍然克制着自己，他搂着Krist的腰，视线不曾离开Krist的脸分毫，看着他喘息，看着轻蹙眉头，欲望每插入一小段又退出一分，等着Krist适应再缓缓挺进。  
“没关系，你可以直接进来，我又不怕受伤。”Krist的指腹一点点蹭过Singto的眉峰，看着他因为忍耐而布满额头的汗珠，紧皱的眉头，紧咬的下唇，无处不性感。  
“我更喜欢看你被我进入的样子。”Singto压下Krist的脑袋，交换了一个湿热的吻，“每次我更深入时你要哭不哭的眼睛漂亮极了，下面会把我吸的紧紧的，就像怕我跑了一样，我不走Kit，你在这里，我哪里都不去。”  
Krist立刻堵住Singto的嘴唇，简单的几句话，他的欲望再一次硬了，逐渐抬头的顶端蹭着Singto的腹肌，前段渗出的液体将两人本就汗水淋漓的身体弄的更是乱七八糟。

然而进入的时间实在太长了，不断小范围的进出抽插，哪怕吸血鬼的身体都经受不住如此绵长快感的折磨。生理性的泪水从Krist眼眶滴落，顺着Singto的脸颊下滑，两人的额头紧紧相抵，时不时轻啄，气息在唇齿之间流转，直到Singto全部进入，Krist再次吻住他的唇瓣笑了起来，他一心只想让Singto快乐。  
支起大腿晃动着自己的身体，压低重心转动腰腹，收紧的甬道紧紧的吮吸着体内的欲望，几乎可以描绘出茎身上暴起的青筋。此时此刻Krist早就忘记了镜头，他纵情的抬着头，随着身体的晃动不住的喘息，搂住Singto的脑袋压在胸口，满是汗水的皮肤相互吸引，掌心从后颈一直重重的抚摸到后背，因为抱着自己而上下起伏的肩胛骨，那里本来有一双漂亮到惊心动魄的翅膀，现在只剩下自己保留着的唯一一根羽毛。

Singto敏锐的感受到Krist的情绪波动，他抓住Krist的手腕，顺着手臂抚摸上去，扣紧肩头，凝视着对方弥蒙的双眼：“过去发生的事情无法改变，但过去，现在，未来，无论发生什么都改变不了一点，我爱你。”  
像个委屈的孩子，Krist埋入Singto的颈窝，还不忘记腰腹的摆动，因为快感小声抽泣着，潮湿的呼吸全部喷洒在肩头。Singto的眼神越发深邃，他亲了亲Krist的锁骨：“虽然说不想弄伤你，但我好像忍不住了。”

又一次天旋地转，Krist依然被护着后脑压倒在床上，体内的欲望因为姿势的变动直直的戳在敏感点上，Krist徒然瞪大双眼，捏着Singto肩膀的手指收紧，指尖不受控制的逐渐变长，一丝殷红从Singto的肩头滑落。  
欲望被不断吮吸挤压，Singto只觉得头皮发麻，他像一只盯紧食物的猛兽，目光凶狠的看着Krist白皙的皮肤泛着激情的粉色，血液的香甜更是刺激着他的神经，让他伏低身体，紧紧的卡住Krist的后腰，像是马力全开的打桩机，一下重过一下的撞击着Krist的内壁，全数顶在敏感点上。  
“不要……Sing，再、用力一点。”Krist混乱的大脑意识不到自己喊了什么，只知道爱惨了此时此刻的Singto，不再压抑，眼中的欲望一览无遗，尽情在自己体内驰骋，势大力沉的撞击自己，欲望才退开一份就狠狠的插入体内，整根进入后抵着敏感点研磨挤压。  
“好，再用力一点。”汗水顺着Singto的脸颊凝结在下巴，摇晃了几下后滴落在Krist胸口，他收紧手臂将人搂在怀中，两人的身体贴合的紧密无缝，精瘦的腰像马达般，又快又狠的律动着。

“Tuan……”Krist的声音软软的，掺杂着急促的喘息，抬起的手臂也是酸软无力，尽力撑着头顶，可依然被Singto强而有力的抽插顶着几乎撞到床板。  
轻又糯的声音像猫爪一样挠在自己心里，Singto立刻接受到了Krist发出的信息，手掌紧扣他的肩头将人带回怀中，毫不停歇的摆动着腰身，破开急剧收缩的内壁，每一下都精准刺激着前列腺。  
Krist觉得自己应该躲开，他再也承受不住这么猛烈的攻势，可双腿像有自主意识般，背叛了大脑，紧紧环着Singto的后腰，在Singto插入时仿佛助力似的用力紧绷，又在他离开时不舍的挽留。  
“Kit，舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”Krist听不见Singto在说什么，看着他双唇内若隐若现的舌尖，下意识的回应着，双手不断抚摸着Singto的背脊，感受着他用力时起伏的肌肉条线，着迷的摩挲着肩胛骨，直到双腿再也圈不住，滑落在床面，小腹不断的抽搐，视线茫然的扫过高悬的镜头，他的性器在没有任何抚慰的情况下，被两人的腹肌摩擦着欲望的顶端，生生的操射了。

然而Singto没有停手，他捞起高潮后浑身无力的Krist，扣紧他的腰，几乎把他的下身拉离床面，屈起膝盖，自上而下的撞击着Krist，几乎抽出全部的欲望再狠狠挤入体内。  
“不要、不要了！”不应期应该感受不到任何刺激，可Krist觉得身体像是要烧起来一样，仿佛被Singto摩擦到着火，他挥动的双手胡乱的拍打在Singto胸口，只是每一下都软绵无力，指尖蹭过汗湿的皮肤，倒像是依恋的抚摸。  
Singto的瞳孔隐隐发红，他伏身堵住叫喊的双唇，看着在自己的攻击下彻底放弃抵抗的Krist，湿漉漉的眼睛满是信任，直直的注视着自己，终于在一下又一下的撞击中射在Krist体内。

高潮过后的晕眩令Singto眼前一边空白，他竭力撑住身体，小心翼翼又极为缓慢的覆在Krist身上，亲吻着近在咫尺的侧颈：“Kit。”  
“嗯？”尽管剧烈喘息着，还没有彻底平复的Krist却习惯性的回应着Singto，嘴唇擦过他的额头，“怎么了，Sing。”  
“一双翅膀，换得这个世界上最好的归宿，怎么算都是我赚了，”Singto撑起身体，找到Krist的视线，亲了亲他红润的双唇，“不要再内疚了。”  
Krist抬起软绵绵的手臂抱住Singto，才被感动的热泪盈眶，突然又瞪大了双眼，清晰的感受到体内的欲望逐渐膨胀：“Sing！你……”  
“一次怎么够呢？最长拍摄时间可以高达99个小时。”Singto再一次压低身体，很快房间内只剩下暧昧含糊的喘息声。

三天后Krist有一个单人活动，候场时津津有味的刷着Twitter，手机突然一震。Krist自然而然切换到Line对话框界面，毫无预警的，一张自己的照片蹦了出来，绯红的脸庞，眼角带着明显的泪珠，死死的咬住手背，侧着脑袋，脖子扭转的曲线和其上的吻痕暴露无遗。很快手机又震了一下，Singto问道：我的Kit是不是很可爱？  
Krist立刻按灭手机屏幕，耳朵尖不受控制的发烫发红。可不一会儿手机又震了，Krsit紧紧攥着手机，想看又不想看，最终眯着眼睛飞快输入密码点亮屏幕。一张Singto的照片出现在对话框中，头发被自己的手向后撸起，双眼直视前方，即使隔着屏幕，Krist也知道当时的Singto正毫无保留的凝视着自己，目光之中的深情与欲望纠缠，微张的双唇，若隐若现的舌尖抵着牙关，Krist知道那是呼唤自己名字的瞬间，i这个音总是被Singto叫的黏糊又暧昧，仿佛要把自己吞下去一样。  
再次摁灭手机屏幕，Krist的脸红的要滴血。

Yuyu们发了当天的活动照，清一色的发问Krist是不是病了，不仅脸红的厉害，整个节目恍恍惚惚，话都少了很多。  
Singto查找着节目播出时间，联想到自己发照片的时间，加上对话框中的已读未回，扬起了嘴角。

晚上结束一天工作的Krist旋风般的冲到Singto房间，抓着人的肩膀将人推倒在床上，用力的戳着Singto的心口：“我和你说Singto Prachaya Ruangroj，我也要学拍照片！”  
“好啊，我教你。”Singto抓着Krist的手指拉到嘴边轻吻，“先交学费，付个定金吧。”翻身将人压在身下。  
“喂喂！还没有学，我相机都没有买，缴什么学费……”

嗯，弟弟和哥哥一定会有更多关于“拍照”的共同语言。

End


End file.
